Vampnapped
by Ottumwa49
Summary: What if Edward comes up missing before the wedding? What chaos will occurr? Sorry this is my first summary. I promise the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I am just in love with them.

This is my first fan fiction story. Please tell me if this is way stupid idea or not. I know that Edward would never hurt Bella, but what if he was pushed?

Well now I realize I suck as a writer and I apologize to all those pour souls who I confused. I am going back and trying to fix this story.

For my family & friends who have not read Twilight.

Bella (she's human) moves to Forks, Washington and meets Edward (his is a vampire that drinks animal blood only) they fall in love and are planning to get married. Since Bella is willing to marry Edward, he is willing to turn her into a vampire. Edward wants the turning of Bella to pain free and safe. Jane is with the Italy vampires (long story read the book) she has the power to hurt you within your mind. Jane's power doesn't work on Bella and that made her unhappy.

Some vampires have certain powers. Jane with the power to hurt you, Edward with the power to read minds (he can't read Bella's thou), Alice can see the future with a few kinks in thrown in and Jasper can calm people. There is two over all vamp power 1) they can control peoples action and 2) they have super hearing.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen (all the Cullen's are vampires) are the adoptive parents (long story read the book) of Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper & Edward. The outside world thinks they are kids. In the Cullen family thou they are couples (Emmet & Rosalie and Alice & Jasper)

Jacob is in love with Bella and a werewolf (long story read the book). Alice can't see a future if a werewolf is around.

I made up Carlos. Jane needed a evil henchvamp.

Edwards POV

"Jane, where is Bella? If you hurt one hair on her head I will rip you apart piece by piece!"

"Chill out Edward, we just played a little prank on you. I was positive you would come running if you thought Bella was in trouble. You are so predictable."

"You can't get away with this Alice will see what you are up to. Plus you really think these chains will hold me?" (Edward starts to struggle against the chains) "What the heck, they aren't breaking?"

"Don't worry Edward I'll let you lose in three days, just in time to make your wedding. Lets met the other contest of Jane's Evil Plan. Carlos bring out the next contest."

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I am just in love with them.

"Jacob? How on earth did you get kidnapped? Oh yeah Bella screaming for help would make you come running. Jane what does Jacob have to do with this?"

"Hey leech stop reading my mind. If I want you to know something I'll tell you."

"Stop having a lover's quarrel for a moment and try this on for size, Edward. Jacob is in love with Bella, but did you know Bella is in love with Jacob?"

"Well sorry to tell you, Jane, that is old news. Jacob and I have come to understanding on that point. Your plan is to kill the two people Bella loves? That is a very stupid plan even for you, Jane."

"Bloodsuckers would you stop talking about like I am invisible. Hello I am in the room."

"Yes, Jacob, I know you are in the room. The room reeks of your stench. Now shut up and let the adults finish their conversation. What were you going to say, Jane?"

"That you, Edward, always under estimate me. My plan is much better and fun than that. Now play nice boys. I'll see ya later."

"Ok now that Jane is gone you can phase Jacob."

"You just can't order me around like a child. I will phase when I am damn good and ready. I think I'll phase and leave you here to die of thirst. Then Bella would have to choice me."

"Would you stop being delusional, pup. Bella has made her choice and she has chosen me. I am sorry that has caused you pain but you have to face the facts."

"Screw this conversation and screw you, I am leaving. Don't think I am going to help you get lose. Stay here and rot for all I care." Jacob starts to struggle against the chains and Jacob is concentrating very hard. "Edward I can't phase and I can't break these damn chains. What the heck is going? What did the bloodsuckers do to me?"

"I did nothing to you, Jane did something to us."

"What the heck do mean by that? What did she do to me?"

"I don't know, but I plan to figure it out."

"Edward, do you know what time it is? The last time I looked at the clock it was around noon."

"The time is not important finding away out of these chains is important."

"I think it is important to figuring out what happened. The last thing I remember is the call from Bella, running towards Bella's house and being grabbed from behind. Then being wheeled into this room, chained up to a dolly. Whatever Jane did it only took about 12 hours. Which means that after 12 hours, are systems will be clean, and we should be ourselves again. Then we will be able to get free."

"Wow I am surprised, Jacob, for once you are making sense. By your calculations we should be free around 1 pm. What are we going to do to pass the time?

"I know that I am going to sleep and dream about Bella. Have fun reading my mind, bloodsucker."

"You are such a pervert, Jacob. Chew on this thought all the things you are dreaming will be my reality in three days. Night."

"Well you still get to read my mind for the next 12 hours."

The next day.

"Hello boys did you enjoy your night together? Carlos hook up Jacob while I hook up Edward. So have you figured out my plan?"

"I don't know what you have planned but I do know that neither Jacob nor I would ever hurt Bella. Nothing could ever make that happen. So what's in the IV bag? How do you plan on putting an IV in a vampire? Remember I am hard as granite."

"When you have been around as long as me, you end up with a couple of mad scientist as friends. Amazing the things you can buy for a couple million dollars. Now shut up, Edward, and roll up your sleeve."

"Now sit still, Jacob, so I can get this IV in you. "

"No way you are putting that foul stuff in me."

"Jacob, we can do this the hard way or the even harder way. Decide which one it is going to be. I don't have all day."

"My heck, Carlos, can't you do one thing without my help?"

"Sorry my love, the pup is being a little difficult. Don't worry I am just finishing up."

Jacob's POV

The stuff in the bag smelled of Vampire, but it was clear. The liquid hit my veins and I felt like I was on fire. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't stop screaming. The world went dark.

Edward's POV

From the smell I would think it is a mix between human blood and vampire blood, but the color is wrong. The liquid hit my veins it made me feel uncomfortable. The strangest part is my mind started feeling foggy. The last thing I remember is hearing Jacob screaming in agnoy. I woke up; well I guess I woke up. Vampires don't sleep so what did I just do? How long have I been out? Why am I so thirsty? My thirst is so bad I would even drink the dog's blood right now. The thirst is so overwhelming I can't talk. Why is Jane undressing me? Why am I in the shower? What is she putting on me? My head is pounding. Why can't I see straight or think straight. Now where is Jane taking me? This reminds me of dreaming as a boy.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I am just in love with them.

Also I would like beg for reviews to make this story better.

Plus do you like longer or shorter chapters.

See that button in the lower left corner. Click on it and send me a review. You know you what too. Pretty please.

Bella's POV

I can't believe how excited I am. Today I am marrying Edward, one true love. Then I get to become a vampire and all my dreams will come true. I would have to find something other than husband to call Edward. How could a God be called something so common as husband? Plus it has been three days without his kisses, smile or caresses. I can't believe how much I miss him. I can't wait to see my surprise. I asked Alice and she could see nothing. Which means Edward my adorable love puppy is bringing me Jacob for a wedding present. Now I will have my dashing hunk of husband to be and my butt head of a best friend at MY WEDDING!

"Bella it's time to get your dress on. Jasper just called and he is pulling up with your mom."

"Alice, I just don't understand how my mom can be such an airhead. How do you get on the wrong plane? To think she almost missed my wedding."

Alice's eyes go blank. The blank look is replaced with horror as she looks at me. (quick side note: This is what happens when Alice has a vision)

I feel this tugging at the inside of my wrist up to elbow. Why is my dress red? What is that pain in my arm? Oh my goodness am I bleeding. How on earth did I get cut from wrist to elbow? All of sudden the door of the brides room smashes open and standing there is my one true love Edward. Before I can tell him I am bleeding, I see him pounce. I feel his sharp teeth tearing at my wrist as Edward rips a chunk of flesh from my wrist. Then Edward is biting my neck. All I can think is this is not happening. My conversion was suppose to be sweet & beautiful. Well none of what is happening right now fits that category. The next sensation I feel is fire in my veins. Who is that screaming and shrieking? Is that noise coming from me?

Edward's POV

I stumble out of the car, blinking at the bright light. I make my way up the stairs to the church. That's when the smell hits me like a freight train. All I can think about is that smell and how I want to drink every last drop! I smashing through a door and there is my beautiful Bella. I try to overcome the thirst and the urge to drink Bella's blood. I had promised Bella I would never hurt her. I had promised Carlisle I would never drink human blood, but the smell is overpowering. Just then wind blows thru the open window and carries with it the strong scent of Bella's blood. I can no longer resist and I pounce on Bella, ripping and tearing at her wrist. I hear her pulse beating rapidly at her neck and sink my venom-coated teeth deep into the vein. Bella screams out in pain and that sound makes me thirstier. I wonder if sex feels as good as this? Damn, who is pulling me away? I am not done; there is more to drink.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie and I were going to check on Bella. That is when we saw Edward smash through the door and attack Bella. Quickly Rosalie, Alice & I pull Edward off Bella and sit on him.

"Alice what's going?"

"I don't know Emmett. Somehow Bella got cut on her forearm and then Edward crashed through the door. It is like his strength has increased 10 fold. I can't believe it is taking the three of us sitting on Edward to keep him off Bella."

Carlisle's POV

I hear a commotion coming from the bride's room. I grab Esme & Jasper's hand run to the brides. I can't believe what I am seeing. The door has been smashed to pieces, Rosalie, Emmett & Alice is sitting on Edward, Edward screaming I must drink her blood and Bella is covered in blood. Bella's screams bring me out of my shock. "Edward what is wrong with you?"

"Carlisle I am so thirsty and her blood is calling my name. Oh that doesn't sound right, what is wrong with me? Did I hurt Bella? My head is exploding and I am so thirsty."

"Try to focus on the sound of my voice and tell me what happened?

"I got a call from Bella, a trick, Jane gave me IV. I can't think I just want to drink."

"Jane as in Volturi Jane? What on earth are you talking about? You're not making any sense, Edward."

"Yes, I was with her for some time. At least I think that's what happened. It all feels like a dream."

"Don't try to talk, Edward, we will figure this once you are feeling better. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice take Edward to Alaska. Once in Alaska send down some reinforcements for Bella. Esme you take Bella home. You'll find the morphine in my study give her 25 mg to start. Call me it that doesn't work. I will stay here with Jasper and come up some excuse for all the screaming." As Jasper and I walked to the church I have no clue what I am going to say. I see both Charlie and Renne walking towards me, determined to go to Bella. "Charlie and Rene please sit down and I will explain what is happening."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I am just in love with them.

Also I would like beg for reviews to make this story better.

Plus do you like longer or shorter chapters.

See that button in the lower left corner. Click on it and send me a review. You know you what too. Pretty please.

"Hello everyone can I please have your attention." Just then Bella's screams echo through out the church. "As you can hear Bella is very upset at the moment. It seems someone kidnapped Edward and feed him illegal & exotic drugs. This person wanted to ruin Bella's wedding and it looks like they got their wish. We will be flying Edward to Alaska to world-renowned drug clinic and Bella will be coming with us. Once we get there and settled in we will call Charlie and Renne and update them. I am sorry the inconvenience this has caused everyone."

Charlie's POV

Bella screams pierce through my soul. The screams sound like she is dying. What happened to my Bella? I start running to the back of the church. Carlisle stops me and tells me to sit. Why did I sit down like a puppy? Suddenly the door of the church smashes open revealing a big a very big dog. Look at the size of that thing. It looks like a dog but is the size of a small pony. My deputy pulls his guns and the dog rips him in half. Blood is spraying all over the place. I jump up and run towards the dog. The next thing I know I am flying through the air and slam into the wall on the opposite side of the church. Darkness seeps around the edge of the scene. I must be dreaming because why else would Carlisle be talking to a dog.

Carlisle's POV

The front door bursts open shattering from the force. Standing in the doorway is Jacob. Not human Jacob, wolf Jacob. Like my day could get any worse. (Carlisle sighs) "Jacob calm down Bella is fine. I know you think we broke the treaty but someone tricked Edward. Something is desperately wrong with Edward. Please don't make us hurt you. Hurting you would kill Bella."

Charlie's POV

This dream is getting stranger by the minute. I open my eyes and see Carlisle still talking to the dog. I see three more monster dogs jump through the open door way. One of them heads towards the bride's room. The other two circle the first dog. Then Sam is walking up to Carlisle. Why on earth is Sam here. I can hear them talking. Boy I need to write this dream down, it would make a good book.

"Carlisle something is not right with Jacob. He smells like a cross between a vampire and wolf. What did you do to him?"

"Sam, I did nothing. Wait has Jacob been missing for the last three days? Edward has been missing for three days and he is not acting like himself today."

"Yes, we have been trying to find him but was unable to until he phased. I need to phase and talk to Jacob. We will get Jacob calmed down, but then me & you have to talk about the treaty. No matter what the treaty was broken and that fact needs to be dealt with."

Sam leaves and a few minutes later another monster dog appears. I wonder how many of those monster dogs are living around here. Finally, the darkness engulfs me completely.

Esme's POV

I am driving Bella back to house and my heart is breaking. Bella is in so much pain and has lost so much blood. I carry Bella upstairs to Edward's room and lay her on the bed. She curls into a ball and starts screaming. I run to the study and grab the morphine. I am gone less than a second but Bella is gone when I get back to the room. I search the entire house and can't find Bella. Edward is going to kill me for losing Bella. Oh no I have to call Carlisle and he isn't going too happy either.

Carlisle's POV

My phone vibrates while I am dealing with Jacob & Sam. "This is a really bad timing. Can I call you back? Define missing for me please. I'll be right there. Sam I have a problem at the house. Can you handle this mess?"

"Yes but don't forget we have a date after this is all figured out."

I run home and find Esme very upset. "Calm down, Esme, and just tell me what happened."

"I came home and put Bella in Edward's room. Then I ran to the study grabbed the morphine and a syringe. Then I ran back to Edward's room. Bella was not on the bed. I then check through out the entire house but couldn't find her. When I first walked into Edward's room I got a faint whiff of something. Bella is in too much pain to walk. The only explanation I can come up with is someone took Bella. Why and who would take Bella?"

"I think this has something to do with Edward and Jacob disappearances?"

"Jacob's disappearance? What does Jacob have to do with this?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later. I got Charlie and Renee pacified for a little while. Sam and Jasper is taking care of the mess at the Church. Lets wait for Alice to call and see how Edwards feeling. Hopeful once his better he can track Bella."

"Sam is at the church? Why is Sam at the Church?"

"That too is another long story."

"Seems like you have a lot long stories to tell me later. Back to Bella and Edward. It doesn't feel right to wait. I think they should turn around and come home now. What happens if we wait and Bella attacks a human?"

"Esme, you saw how out of control Edward was. What if the next person he attacks is an innocent human? None of us could handle being responsible for their death."

"I don't think Edward is a threat to anyone but Bella. Edward would never forgive himself if Bella attacks a human. Please, Carlisle, you know I am right."

Reluctantly I pull out my phone. All the while I am praying to God this is the right thing to do. "Alice please have Emmett turn the car around and come home. Bella is missing and we need Edward to track her. Alice relax and I'll explain everything when you get here."


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the disclaimer again that of course I do not own Twiligh

Edward's POV

The thirst is so overwhelming. I have to quench it before I died from the thirst. I feel the car slowing down. I jump through the door and throw it aside. I can hear Emmett yelling at me. I can smell blood. Without thinking I pounce and sink my teeth into its neck and drink it dry. Boy that felt good and my head is pounding less. I smell again and pounce again. I lose track of time and of how many I have killed. I sit back with a clear head and my thirst finally quenched.

Finally hours later we find Edward and the smell of blood & death is strong. I cautiously step forward afraid of what I might find. There is Edward covered head to toe in blood. I start crying as I see that Edward has sucked dry dozens of penguins.

"Alice I feel great and like myself once more." When I get my hands on Jane I'll strangle her. No wait first I'll find out what she did to me. Then I'll strangle her and finally rip her to shreds. What the heck is this mess? Did I just feed on penguins. Yew that's the most disgusting thing ever."

As we walk back to the Volvo I am eager to see Edward's express.

"My baby, my poor baby what did you do to my car?" Edward grabs Emmett by the throat and shakes him. Rosalie starts laughing and says "Edward you did this to your own car." I wish I had a camera for the look on Edward's face.

"Come on get in. Carlisle called and ordered us back home. We'll stop in the next town and see if we can get a door." I let Edward and Emmett out of the car on the outskirts of town. Edward was feeling the need to hunt again. Rosalie and I pull up to a repair shop and the guy gives us a funny look. "I tell him we need a new door." Like duh he couldn't figure that just by looking at the car. The mechanic says, "You're just in luck. A wrecked Volvo was brought in yesterday." As soon as we see the color we started to laugh. Boy Edward's day was getting better by the moment.

Edward's POV

I walk up to my baby and hug and stroke her. I walk around to the passenger side and stop dead in my tracks. If I had a beating heart I would of dropped dead. My new door was florescent pink with a big bright purple smiley face in the middle. I turn around to kill the mechanic when I feel three pairs of arms restraining. I am growling and snapping at the mechanic and he wets his pants. I am pushed into the backseat and Alice takes off flying down the road.

I am out of the car even before it has stopped in the garage. I run to house screaming "Bella." I am in the living room when I realize that I can't smell Bella nor hear her. I turn to face Carlisle & Esme and see the worry and panic stamped across their faces. I scream at them "Where is Bella? What has happened to the love of my life?" Esme attempts to tell me what is wrong but gives up.

"Edward please calm down and listen to me. Esme brought Bella home and then someone kidnapped her. Are you well enough to track Bella? We need to find her soon. Time is running out before Bella will need to hunt and we don't want her hunting human's."

It was too much to take in. I had hurt & turned Bella, she was missing and most likely with Jane. I can't live without her. She is the reason for me being on this earth. My world revolves around her. I need her like flowers need sunshine. What is that strange whimpering noise? Is it coming from me? I feel someone pull me into their lap and stroke my hair. Telling me everything will be OK.

Carlisle's POV

I talked to the family as I rocked and soothed my son. "Everyone calm down and give him some time. Edward has been through a lot over the last few days. He needs sometime to process what is going on. Alice did you see a vision earlier."

"Yes, Carlisle I did. Bella is with Jane in a dark room. I think they are in a basement of a house in Fork's. Jane told Bella what the plan was. The plan was to first vampnap Edward and feed him a concoction that would make him extremely thirsty and violent. The next step was to wait for their wedding day and unleash him on Bella. Step three was to make Bella's transformation as painful as possible. Final step was to unleash Bella on humans. Jane told Bella she threw Jacob into the mix for a fun distraction. What an evil bitch. Wait till I get my hands on her. She will wish she had never crossed the Cullen's."

Jasper asks, "Why on earth would she go to such lengths?"

"Jane is very angry that her powers didn't work on Bella. For that reason alone she wants to cause Bella unimaginable pain and ruin her wedding."

Edward's POV

The fog of blackness was lifting and I was able to get a faint whiff of Bella. "Sorry everyone about my small nervous break down. I think I am ready to track Bella." I walk around the house and then go outside. Once outside it is hard to track Bella, because her scent is very faint. Finally after wandering around for hours I get a whiff and we take off running. I find the house Bella is being held in. It is full of humans having a family reunion. I hate to sit and wait for the party to get over. As I sit and wait I plot my revenge on Jane. Finally the last guest leaves and we sneak into the basement. Actually the basement is a recording studio and is completely soundproof. No wonder Jane picked this house. I see Bella behind the glass and she is not alone. There is a young girl with her. I can see the thirst and hunger in Bella's eyes. Bella is circling the girl. I crash through the glass and grab Bella at the very last second. She was inches away from biting the girl. Bella is sobbing as she throws her arms around me.

"Edward I knew you would find me and save me. I knew you wouldn't let me hurt a human."

"Oh Bella I am so sorry you had to go through alone. I am so sorry for all the pain you suffered. I am so sorry about the wedding."

"Shh none of it matters because I have you for eternity. I love you."

Please read and review. I hope these changes have made this a better and easier story to read. Thanks Marene and Diane for your reviews.


End file.
